


The wings

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gay Panic, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, Pinning Jean, eren is an asshole
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH DAY 5. ForgivenessJEAV POV"—Cálmate, Jean.—¡¿Por qué eres tan coñazo?! —Le gritó en la cara. Marco frunció el ceño, molesto—. ¡¡Deja que me vaya y un problema menos!!—¡No me grites! —contestó él con firmeza—, ¡y no te vas! ¡Cabezota!—Te juro Marco que te voy a dar en la puta cara como no me hagas caso —dijo temblando de rabia, impotente porque por más que lo intentaba no alcanzaba su mochila.—Dame si es lo que te hace falta para echar fuera lo que tienes dentro, pero no te vas."





	The wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hacedme caso y abrid el enlace a la canción para darle un +1000 a los feels.

No sabía por qué accedió a ir en primer lugar si sabía que esto iba a ocurrir.

Probablemente fuera que Marco se lo pidió y era incapaz a negarse a nada que le pidiese, menos aún si le brillaban los ojos de la ilusión. Esos enormes ojos marrones, como decía la canción que Reiner cantaba en ese momento, desafinando a más no poder. “ _ I’m looking in your big brown eyes” _ como banda sonora de su vida. Jean suspiró tragando el nudo de su garganta, caminando hacia donde se reunía el grupo en una escandalosa cháchara a la que se le unía el sonido del crepitar de la hoguera y los grillos escandalosos.

Nunca más escandalosos que sus pensamientos.

Y es que era el segundo día de campamento y consiguió alejar hasta al único que no parecía querer nunca alejarse de él, todo por sus malas maneras. Todo por su mal genio. Por no saber gestionar lo introvertido de su personalidad y el complejo de inferioridad que siempre le acompañaba en grupos grandes.

Jean no encajaba, nunca lo hacía. A la gente no solía gustarle su talante brusco ni su aplastante sinceridad. Por eso mismo prefería alejarse y no involucrarse, no tener que oír a la espalda comentarios o aguantar miradas. Y a Marco no le gustaba la idea porque él, siendo el extrovertido y social que era, no podía soportar la idea de dejar a un amigo de lado. Ni siquiera entendía por qué quería ser su amigo pero desde que comenzaron en la universidad y coincidieron en clases no se lo despegaba de encima. Marco era perfecto en todos los sentidos, quizás demasiado bueno para lo que le convenía, y le resultaba tremendamente adorable. Agradable como persona y físicamente. No, no comprendía como alguien como él tenía interés en ser su amigo.

Suspiró echándose el pelo hacia atrás, dudando sobre sus pasos, aterrado por tener que enfrentarse a una situación que evitó a toda costa, ahora ineludible. Esta excursión le estaba resultando excesiva, viendo superado en muy poco tiempo el cupo de interacciones sociales que podía alcanzar antes de sentir que las palabras expresadas le suponían un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Connie y Sasha hacían las cosas un poco más fáciles tirando de él e incluyéndole sin reparos, inmunes a sus contestaciones fuera de tono. Pero Jaeger… era muy complicado con él. Se le hacía cuesta arriba.

Esa mañana tuvo que alejarse del grupo cuando el susodicho comenzó a decir abiertamente que no entendía por qué estaba con ellos si no participaba. Fue una retahíla de murmullos y miradas reprobatorias que comenzó ignorando hasta el punto de sentir esa violencia en el pecho que solo le despertaba Eren y su mirada, juzgando, creyéndose mejor.

—Para eso, mejor haberte quedado en casa —Le espetó mientras recogía la pelota que Armin mandó cerca de ellos jugando a las palas. El rostro de Jean se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto, dolido.

—Al menos no tendría que soportarte, sería una puta mejora.

—¡Oh, vaya, sabes hablar! —Le contestó mientras volvía con Armin, que le lanzaba miradas reprobatorias.

—Vete a la mierda, puto gilipollas de los huevos —murmuró entre dientes, su afilada mirada fija en los verdes ojos de Eren.

—¡Jean! 

Marco le dio un golpetazo en el hombro con el dorso de la mano, ante lo que chasqueó la lengua levantándose de la silla de playa en la que descansaba, camino a la caseta que acababa de montar. De no haberle seguido hacia el interior de esta, habría guardado sus cosas y se habría marchado, pero no iba a tener esa suerte. Ni mucho menos. Con Marco como mejor (y único) amigo la idea de quitarse de en medio sin dar explicaciones quedaba completamente descartada. Entró a su lado, permaneciendo de rodillas igual que él.

—Eh, no le hagas caso a Eren, a veces puede ser cargante pero es buena gente —Sabía que venía con la mejor de las intenciones, pero solo con eso no iba a conseguir apaciguar la explosión de furia en su pecho.

—Contigo, y con todo el mundo, menos conmigo —A cada frase guardaba algo en su mochila con rabia—, no tengo por qué aguantar esto.

—¿Te crees que voy a dejar que te vayas? —Marco le quitó la mochila de las manos sin dificultad al ser más alto y grande, no es que pudiera oponer mucha resistencia.

—Marco —intentó que la rabia no alterase lo autoritario que pretendía ser—, dame la mochila.

—Nop —marcó el sonido de la p con los labios que curvaba en una sonrisa—, te vas a calmar y vas a quedarte. Yo hablaré con Eren.

—¡¡No tienes que salir en mi defensa, no soy un niño!! —Le gritó, dolido de verdad.

—No voy a salir en tu defensa, le voy a decir que no me gusta su actitud igual que no me gusta nada que me grites, no lo hagas —Le señaló con el índice, frunciendo el ceño. Jean lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Entonces no me toques los cojones y dame la mochila.

Se echó hacia adelante y Marco la alejó levantando el brazo y frenándolo con su otra mano en el hombro de Jean. Su fresco olor a limpio, colonia suave y un champú tan dulce como las flores que les rodeaban fuera le llenó la nariz. Pero no dejó que el olor fuera una distracción, igual que no lo iba a ser esos ojos fijos en él, su boca de labios llenos y rosas o ese botón que tenía por nariz.

—Cálmate, Jean.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan coñazo?! —Le gritó en la cara. Marco frunció el ceño, molesto—. ¡¡Deja que me vaya y un problema menos!!

—¡No me grites! —contestó él con firmeza—, ¡y no te vas! ¡Cabezota!

—Te juro Marco que te voy a dar en la puta cara como no me hagas caso —dijo temblando de rabia, impotente porque por más que lo intentaba no alcanzaba su mochila.

—Dame si es lo que te hace falta para echar fuera lo que tienes dentro, pero no te vas.

No le dio en la cara, pero sí le empujó por los hombros. Marco le devolvió el gesto con mucha más fuerza que él, haciéndole caer de espaldas y tumbándolo en la caseta bocarriba. Le mantuvo en posición con una mano en su pecho tras arrojar la mochila lejos de ellos hacia el exterior de la caseta. Se sentó en sus piernas, a horcajadas sobre él con su otra mano sosteniendo su hombro y le miró con las cejas alzadas.

—No te vas a ir por una pataleta —La furia se mezclaba con otro sentimiento al tenerle sobre él, cerca, reprimiendole—. Si te vas enfadado vas a arrepentirte. Si te quieres ir con la mente calmada vale, pero así no. Me sabría muy mal.

—Me da igual como te sepa —gruñó sin realmente sentirlo, dejándose llevar por la rabia, apartando la mirada al tiempo que respiraba agitado por la nariz—, me das igual, no te necesito. No os necesito a ninguno.

—Wow, tipo duro, lo que sea —Marco levantó la mano de su hombro acercándola a su cara. Jean le miró a los ojos, pánico y  _ algo más _ presionando su pecho ante esa mirada dulce—, yo a ti sí te necesito, así que no te vayas muy lejos, ¿vale? 

Marco le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos índice y corazón. La suavidad del contacto se reflejaba en la expresión del pecoso, un leve rubor en sus mejillas y un tremendo calor subiendo a las de Jean. Porque Marco le gustaba.

Muchísimo.

Y no sabía qué hacer ante lo que veía en el rostro de su amigo.

Y antes de hacer la evidente locura que se le pasaba por la cabeza, optó por ser el gilipollas que acostumbraba. Un gilipollas con un ataque de pánico  _ muy gay _ por su mejor amigo.

—¿¡Qué cojones haces?! ¿¡Qué pretendes?! —Le quitó la mano con un golpe y se lo quitó de encima al incorporarse, arrojándolo a un lado al pillarlo por sorpresa, azorado y abochornado—, ¡déjame en paz!

No quiso mirar su expresión cuando salió de la caseta, alejándose del grupo, olvidándose de la mochila por tener la cabeza llena de algo nuevo. Y agitado por ese sentimiento con el que no sabía qué hacer se llevó toda la tarde solo, pensando, dándole vueltas a la cabeza a ese gesto tan cercano y  _ nuevo _ por parte de Marco. Un gesto que jamás pensó que fuera a obtener y que, después de machacarse durante horas en solitario, estaba seguro no se repetiría por como le alejó. Por lo mal que reaccionó.

Por eso mismo, ahora que se había armado de valor y que le sonaban las tripas, se acercaba al grupo hecho un manojo de nervios. Y no hicieron más que aumentar en cuanto le localizó sentado entre Historia y Sasha, comiendo nubes y riendo de los desafines de Reiner. Intuyó que alzaba la vista y él la bajó, sentándose entre Annie y Armin. Escuchó a Eren decir algo entre dientes pero Mikasa le llamó la atención, haciéndole chasquear la lengua.

—Ey, ¿estás mejor? —Le susurró el rubio al tenerle a su lado. Jean asintió, cogiendo una nube sin mirar a nadie, intentando ignorar lo mejor que podía el silencio que se creó ante su llegada.

—Reiner, ¿te sabes alguna más? —preguntó Historia de manera repentina. Jean la miró por encima de la hoguera, agradecido al ver el rápido guiño que le dedicó la chica.

Cantó dos o tres haciendo el payaso mientras él comía algodones y bebía un refresco que Annie le ofreció con su usual rostro neutro. Connie y Sasha pedían canciones para gritar y armar alboroto y Jean se fue relajando. Ese momento en el que no tenía por qué participar le daba la suficiente comodidad como para coexistir. Y además estaba lejos del problema principal. Al otro lado más concretamente. De manera consciente evitaba mirar en su dirección, evitaba seguir el movimiento de su cabeza o hacer como el que su risa no le causaba que las mariposas de su estómago se unieran a la fiesta. 

—¿Puedo yo? —Marco extendió los brazos hacia Reiner un rato después, que le dio el instrumento emitiendo un ruido de sorpresa.

Jean sabía que Marco tocaba la guitarra y sabía que cantaba. Y de todas las cosas del mundo lo que menos esperaba era que cantase precisamente ese día. Lo único que pidió mentalmente es que no fuera  _ esa _ canción que su amigo sabía le tocaba la fibra sensible, porque un día la tocó en su habitación y los ojos se le humedecieron. 

Solo un poco.

Y como era de esperar, no iba a tener esa suerte.

En cuanto escuchó  [ los primeros acordes ](https://youtu.be/bikFlGJlEgQ) , el nudo de su garganta le hizo imposible tragar el marshmallow que pretendía comerse. No quería mirarle, pero al escuchar su voz, dulce, tan preciosa, tuvo que alzar la vista. Cantaba con media sonrisa, cerrando los ojos en las notas altas, paz en su rostro y un tremendo sentimiento que dejó al grupo boquiabierto. 

_ You give me the wings to fly _

_ You are the clear blue sky _

_ I'm floating so free, so high _

_ Falling with grace, for you, and I _

_ You give me the wings to fly _

La canción no era más que esa estrofa repetida. Pero Marco conseguía transmitir tantísimo sentimiento que en la segunda repetición, al mirarle a los ojos a través de las llamas, Jean no pudo más que sentir que se la cantaba a él. 

Solo a él. 

A pesar de estar rodeados, solo existían ellos.

Y  _ dios _ cómo deseaba pasar las manos por su rostro iluminado en tonos rojizos por las llamas que los separaban, por sus pecas, oler su cuello y negros cabellos, estar en sus brazos, fundirse en su calor como lo hacía en su voz, dejarse llevar por lo que de verdad quería.

_ Dios  _ cómo le amaba.

Ante el sentimiento, su voz y ojos suaves, se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo. Jean apartó la vista, abrazándose a sí mismo, tragando de nuevo con dificultad, sintiéndose violento por las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse al borde de sus ojos. 

No pudo soportarlo y se levantó, negando con la cabeza, escuchando que las cuerdas de la guitarra paraban de manera abrupta y la voz de Marco moría, despistada ante su movimiento. No podía con ello, no podía enfrentarse, sentía demasiado. Se encaminó hacia el mismo punto donde pasó la tarde, dispuesto a tranquilizarse una vez más porque se negaba a darle un espectáculo al grupo y porque no…  _ no podía.  _ Escuchó los pasos apresurados a su espalda, el crujir de ramas y hojas secas cada vez más próximo. Cerró los ojos, alzando los brazos hacia Marco para mantenerle alejadO, agitando su gacha cabeza gacha en rápidas negaciones.

—Jean…

—No, no, Marco, ahora no. 

—¡Jean! —Le agarró por los brazos y Jean cerró los puños, mirando hacia un lado, al suelo—, siento mucho haber tocado esa canción, sabia que te gustaba pero no quería hacerte sentir mal.

—No tienes que disculparte —La voz apenas le salía pero hizo un esfuerzo—, no eres tú el que tiene que disculparse.

—Per—

—Deja de ser… tan… tú —murmuró entre dientes, sintiendo la inevitable lágrima rodar por su mejilla—. Deja de ser tan buena persona por una puta vez y enfádate conmigo, es lo que me merezco—, su voz sonaba cada vez más aguda, cada vez más tomada—. No te trato bien, te hablo fatal y sigues queriendo… sigues... ¿por qué?

—Sabes por qué —contestó unos segundos después, dando unos pasos al frente hasta casi quedar pecho con pecho, bajando sus brazos hasta los lados de su cuerpo y soltando las muñecas para deslizar los dedos entre los suyos.

—No. No puedes.

—Lo que no puedo es ignorarlo.

Jean apretó las manos cálidas y grandes que rodeaban las suyas, lo que Marco se tomó como una luz verde para inclinar la cara, acercándole la boca. Exhaló su nombre y esperó hasta que el rubio alzó los ojos, hundiéndose en el chocolate frente a él, apenas iluminado por una luna creciente que aportaba la luz justa para poder verlos. 

La boca de Marco era como él. Suave, cálida, le recogía a la perfección y le tenía en una nube. Las leves presiones de sus labios fueron acompañadas de caricias a los dorsos de sus manos con los pulgares del moreno. Jean dejó caer su pecho en él, inclinando la cara, soltándole las manos para agarrar la camiseta blanca que llevaba, emitiendo un suave  _ “uhm” _ cuando le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Se hundió, se dejó llevar por la boca de su mejor amigo, por ese sentimiento que amenazaba con ahogarle en una muerte tan dulce como inimaginable. En ningún momento se unieron sus lenguas y tampoco lo echó en falta. 

Fue un beso perfecto.

Al separarse, Jean con un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, Marco apoyó la frente en la suya cerrando los ojos. 

—Lo siento. Siento mucho haberte tratado así esta tarde, no te lo mereces. Nunca te has merecido que fuera borde contigo cuando siempre haces todo por mi bien.

—Yo también siento mucho presionarte. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti y mis maneras de hacer las cosas a veces no son… como deberían.

—No has hecho nada malo, soy yo.

—No me quites parte de culpa, comparte —Marco le dio un breve beso en la nariz. Jean volvió a suspirar, diciéndole lo mucho que le quería con la mirada—, ¿volvemos con el grupo o quieres irte a la cama?

—Lo segundo. Quiero besarte —Enrojeció al murmurar sus intenciones.

—Oh —Marco también, riendo suavemente—, no seré yo quien se niegue.

—Pero Marco —Le apretó la mano que le cogía para guiarle, la culpabilidad aún presente en el fondo de su mente—, ¿me perdonas?

—Depende de como me lo pidas.

No sabía si merecía o no ser perdonado pero ahora sabía que de haber sabido que eso iba a ocurrir, habría accedido a ir a la acampada mucho antes. En circunstancias normales Jean no pedía perdón y no por nada, sino porque le costaba muchísimo. Hacerlo suponía admitir debilidad. Pero, ¿qué mayor debilidad que la boca de Marco? La perspectiva de pedirle perdón a besos durante toda la noche se le hacía muy atractiva. Y entre roces de labios, lenguas, caricias, susurros, y miradas llenas de calor, se perdonaron el uno al otro. 

Toda la noche y las que estuvieran por llegar.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Estoy: soft.
> 
> I love my boys
> 
> Y os adoro a las personas que leéis y dejáis comentarios por tontos que sean. Muchísimas gracias. De verdad.  
> Más amor se merecen mis niños gays.
> 
> Nos vemos por twitter! → @TifaK_Sugar


End file.
